


You Have to Help Yourself

by Thasus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thasus/pseuds/Thasus
Summary: Henry Wither, a doctor working in the newly found field of nano-biotic healing gets work at the recently re-formed Overwatch. He finds himself stuck in a new rising conflict between Overwatch and Talon. Perhaps the support of a certain German Crusader can help him handle his new life of violence.





	1. Character info: Henry Wither

Name: Henry Wither

Age: 28

Occupation: Chiropractor / Medical Assistant

Ethnicity: White

Eye Color: Navy Blue

Hair Color: Light Brown

Birth place: San Diego

Height: 5’9

Weight: 150 lbs.

Affiliations: Overwatch

Main Weapon: lifeforce depository system V2.0.1  
*lifeforce depository system (LDS)  
The device resembles that of a handbag. It is made of an ultralight, yet durable metal being able to withstand most small bullets or energy blast. The device is mostly a smooth silver with a faint yellow flowing through it. The inside of the bag holds small yellow orbs only about the size of softballs. These orbs, when broken, release a Nano-biotic energy and begin to flow through whoever had broken the orb.  
The LDS holds very little offensive capability. Besides swinging it around the LDS can reverse the effects of the Nano-biotics causing the orbs to glow purple instead of yellow. These orbs now release a toxic energy damaging anyone struck by them.

At this moment Henry does not have his weapon but you'll be seeing it in action soon enough!


	2. Welcome to your new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is introduced to some members of Overwatch and meets the mighty crusader of Germany: Reinhardt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first story! Please let me know what you guys think about Henry, i'm sure he'll appreciate the input! ^_^

Henry was restless. The plane ride from San Diego to Gibraltar was only a few hours long but it already felt like an eternity. He would soon be starting a new life here, helping agents of the recently resurrected Overwatch and working alongside the famous Dr. Zeigler. She was renowned for advancement in Nano technology, something Henry was personally interested to see in action.

  
Henry chewed the bottom of his lip, a little habit he just couldn’t break. As the ground of the island came closer and closer into view he noticed the Overwatch headquarters. What little bit of nervousness he felt, had faded leaving nothing but excitement.

  
As Henry stepped off the plane and onto the base he was surprised to see it so… empty. He knew the recently re-formed Overwatch wasn’t exactly world famous yet but he had believed people from all over would be interested in joining already.  
“Dr. Wither I presume?”

  
Henry turned to see a blonde-haired woman in a doctor’s coat.

  
“Oh! Yes, um, you would be Dr. Zeigler correct?” Henry’s nerves were back. Here he was, standing in front of the woman he idolized, who inspired him to strive even harder in his field.

“That would be me.” She smiled softly at Henry “It is a pleasure to see you arrive so soon, I was led to believe you weren’t going to be here until later tonight.”

  
Henry rubbed the back of his head and gave a small nervous laugh “Yes, that was the original plan but there was a bit of a mix-up and I ended up on an earlier flight. I hope that didn’t cause you much trouble.”

  
“Oh no, not at all. Your quarters aren’t quite finished but they’ll be ready by tonight. Until then why don’t we drop your bags off, and I can show you around the base a bit.”

  
He nodded and began to follow the doctor to his new home.  
\----  
After dropping his bags off they made their way to the medical lab.

  
“This is where you’ll be most of your time here I presume.” She gestured towards the many devices littering the tables, charts with numerous amounts of data, and his lab schedule. Not much he hadn’t seen before.

  
Next on his tour was the mess hall.

  
There were a few people already chatting about a mission most likely.

  
“Did you see the look on that one’s face right before I charged him ahahah!” A large man with a scar over his left eye began miming a screaming man before laughing again.

  
There were two others with him laughing at his tale.

  
A young girl maybe only 19 wearing pink headphones around her neck, and in pink shirt with a bunny logo.

  
The other one was what can only be described as a cowboy pulled out of an old western movie. He had a red shawl and a cowboy hat. He also seemed to have a robotic arm most likely from an accident during a mission.

  
Just as they were about to continue the tour Dr. Zeigler’s phone began ringing.

  
“This is Angela…. Yes, he is… Right now?” She sighed and appeared annoyed “Very well, I’ll have a look. Goodbye.” She hung up the phone and appeared only slightly annoyed.  
“Dr. Wither I am terribly sorry but something needs my attention right now, perhaps another agent can give you the tour today?”

  
Ah, so he did mess some plans up today by coming early.

  
“Oh, it’s fine I’m sure I- “

  
“ANGELA IS THIS ONE NEW!” before he could finish his sentence a booming voice echoed the mess hall and soon a man, or perhaps giant is a better word, came marching over.

  
“Yes, Reinhardt, this is Dr. Henry Wither. The new lab assistant for Overwatch.” She gestured towards him before her phone buzzed loudly again. She sighed clearly agitated.

“Reinhardt I’m afraid I wasn’t able to finish the tour perhaps you could show him around for me?”

  
“Of course! I am always willing to help out with the new recruits! Come Doctor, let us be off!” Reinhardt waved towards his companions telling them goodbye.

  
Henry was going to thank the doctor but she was already gone before he could.

  
“So, um… you’re Reinhardt I’m guessing?” Henry wasn’t the best at small talk.

  
“Yes! It is good to have a new face at Overwatch! We don’t exactly get many volunteers.” Reinhardt was loud, very loud yet… it wasn’t loud in a bad way. Loud in a “too much energy” kind of way.

  
“Well I’m happy to be a part of the team now, I can’t wait to get started.” Reinhardt gave him a large friendly smile and put his extremely large hand his small skinny shoulder.

  
Henry felt a small blush rise to his cheeks. Why was he blushing?

  
Before he could answer that question, Reinhardt was booming about their next stop.

  
“This is the lounge! Everyone usually comes here after our missions to relax and chat.” Reinhardt scanned a small card on the door before it slid open.

  
Inside the room was a large tv, a couch that could support probably 3 Reinhardts, a beanbag chair, bathroom, and a popcorn machine.

  
“Wow, it sure is cozy in here. You guys come in here often?”

  
“Of course! We always watch old movies and talk about our missions here! It’s nice to unwind after saving the world.”

  
Saving the world huh? Going to take a while to get used to that one.  
\----  
After a couple of hours of vising each location on the base it was time for dinner.

  
Reinhard escorted him back to the mess hall which was now filled with so many new colorful faces, outfits, and… species?

  
Reinhardt laughed at Henry’s shocked expression and pushed him towards the large group.

  
“Everyone! This is our newest recruit! Give Henry a warm welcome!”

  
Everyone cheered and greeted him with warm smiles and hellos. Henry could only awkwardly smile and wave.

  
He was getting ready to depart from the hall to see if his room was complete but before he could step out a girl with spiky brown hair seemed to almost teleport in front of him.  
“Nice to meet ya Henry! The names Tracer, but you can just call me Lena.” She giggled sticking her hand out to shake.

  
“Oh, hello Lena. I’m Dr. Henry Wither, I’ll be working with Angela as her assistant.” He shook her hand and smiled giving a small chuckle.

  
“Workin’ with the good doctor huh? Welcome aboard partner.” It was the cowboy he saw sitting with Reinhardt from earlier. “Name’s McCree, Jesse McCree.” He said as he puffed out a bit of smoke from his cigarillo.

  
“Nice to meet you McCree” Henry gestured towards his cigarillo. “you know, smoking’s bad for your health.” Henry said with a small grin.

  
McCree paused for a second and then laughed “Ha, wouldn’t be the first time someone told me that.” McCree returned his cigarillo in his mouth and walked back to his table.

  
“Reinhardt as fun as this is I think I’m just going to see my room and go to bed it’s been a long day.”

  
Reinhardt looked at him almost in a way that seemed like he was offended.  
“Nonsense! You must meet everyone, and you must be hungry! Lucio is cooking tonight and he makes the best Bratwurst!

  
Henry sighed in defeat and agreed to Reinhardts request. Henry found his food and sat next to Reinhardt, who was already mingling with the group.

  
“Ah! There you are! You have already met Jesse and Tracer. But you haven’t met my squire!” A young girl with brown hair and freckles waved at him.

  
“Hej Hej, I’m Brigitte Lindholm.” Lindholm where has he heard that name?

  
“Wait, do you happen to be related to Torbjorn Lindholm?”

  
Her face fell and she sighed  
“Yeah that’s my father, I would introduce you but he got into a bit of an accident on a mission earlier and is stuck in the med bay right now.”

  
Henry’s face lit up “Wow! Your father has done some amazing things I hope I can meet him, I actually had some mock ups of a device I wanted to ask him about!”

  
Brigitte smiled again and told him she’ll pass on the message.

  
Henry met a few more faces that night, Reinhardt insisted he meet as many people as he could. Before he knew it the hall was clearing out and everyone was returning to their rooms.  
Reinhardt showed him to the dorms and to his room

  
“Thank you, Reinhardt tonight was fun.”

  
Reinhardt flashed that huge grin again, which seemed to send shivers down Henry’s spine.

“No problem, comrade! I will introduce to even more members tomorrow! But for now, have a good night!”

  
Henry looked down to hide the blush spreading again. He rushed into his room and closed the door.

“Ughh, what is wrong with me?” He was blushing like a lovesick puppy what was it that infatuated him so much about Reinhardt? He thought the better question might have been what didn’t draw him towards the German man. Reinhardt was strong, handsome, and had a huge heart full of compassion. Henry slapped himself.  
“Get it together Henry!” He spoke out loud to himself “You aren’t here to develop stupid crushes on men probably twice your age! You have a job to do tomorrow and people to save.”

  
Henry readied for bed and and pulled himself underneath his covers. That night he dreamt about large hands, a white beard, and Bratwurst.


	3. An official member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is officially a member of Overwatch!

Rays of sun shined into the room, slowly filling it with the warmth of a new day. Henry slowly rose from his new bed and yawned while stretching; letting his bones pop out any leftover stiffness from his sleep.

Henry glanced at his phone, it was around 7 in the morning. Dr. Ziegler had left a message, she must have called while he was asleep, most likely too tired to answer it. He entered his passcode and listened to her tired voice.

“Hello Henry, I hope your first night on base went smoothly, I know everyone here seems a bit rowdy…” Henry silently agreed with her, rowdy was certainly a good word to describe the group. “But they all mean well.” She stopped speaking for a second while he heard papers shuffling around

“Ah, tomorrow we will give you your Overwatch I.D., This will allow you access to most facilities on base while also letting you log into Overwatch’s communication channel. If you wouldn’t mind meeting me at the medical bay say around, 8 tomorrow, we can get started. See you then.” He heard a click and her voice was gone.

Henry quickly got dressed and was about to go down to the medical bay. As he stepped out of his door however, his stomach voiced it objection with a loud growl. Perhaps he can stop by the kitchen first.

\----

He entered the small kitchen the dorms had. It wasn’t anything grand; but had enough to let him make some toast for himself.

As he poured himself some coffee and buttered his toast, a familiar face stepped into the kitchen.

Dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a _very_ tight-fitting gray tank top. Reinhardt was about half the size of the kitchen itself, barely fitting through the door frame. He stopped and made eye contact with Henry before showing off his trademark smile.

“Good morning, young doctor! You slept well your first night yes?”

Henry nodded in agreement “Yes, it was surprisingly comfortable, for my first time being away from home that is.” Henry took a small sip of his coffee but nearly spit it out when Reinhardt let out a loud “WHAT!”

“You mean to tell me you’ve never been outside of your home town!?” Reinhardt was shocked at the realization that Henry had barely stepped outside his city, nonetheless the country.

“Ah yes, you see being born in San Diego I really didn’t have a reason to leave. I finished school there, got a job at a local hospital, and lived close to home basically my whole life.” Henry didn’t see anything wrong with that. There really wasn’t a reason to leave home when he had everything in his life so close by.

“I see…” Reinhardt was oddly quiet. He looked like he was suddenly lost in thought, but before Henry could question him about it his phone buzzed. It was Dr. Zeigler, she was wondering where he was.

“Oh gosh! It’s already 8:30, I’m sorry Reinhardt I have to go!” Henry chugged his coffee and shoved his toast into his mouth and bolted past Reinhardt, leaving him to ponder his discovery about Henry.”

\----

Henry rushed into the med lab, panting with sweat slightly dripping down his head. He knew he wasn’t in the best shape of his life but this really put things into realization, perhaps it was time to use those training grounds the base has.

“Good morning Dr. Wither” Dr. Ziegler smiled and held back a small chuckle. “Out for a morning run I see.”

Henry nervously laughed at the doctor’s remark.

“I may have gotten a tad sidetracked this morning talking with Reinhardt, I’m so sorry for running late doctor. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Dr. Ziegler simply sighed and shook her head. “Dr. Wither, it’s no problem, these things happen. It’s only your first day, try to relax.”

Henry smiled and thanked her for her understanding.

After getting situated she led Henry towards one of the many computers around the office. This computer was already opened to a program though.

“Overwatch registration form” Henry read aloud

“Correct, simply fill out the information and we’ll have your I.D. ready for use. After the picture, of course.”

Henry understood and began filling out each bit of information.

Some questions were very general such as age, eye color, and skin color. Other question however, were getting a bit too personal for Henry’s comfort.

“Dr. Ziegler is it imperative that I fill out my, uh, sexual orientation?” Henry couldn’t maintain eye contact with Dr. Ziegler

She frowned “Well no, it is entirely optional. But with security policies from Overwatch’s past we like to have as much information as we possibly can.” Mercy put a calming hand on his soldier. “If you don’t wish to answer please feel free to skip it.”

Henry shook his head

“No, it’s fine I was just curious is all.” Henry shakily clicked the circle indicating he was homosexual.

After about half-an-hour of answering questions he stood up and followed Dr. Ziegler to the photo area.

The photo only took about a minute and then another 5 minutes for the card to be printed.

“Well there you go, your own Overwatch I.D.”

She handed him a small black and orange card with his face and identification.

\----

Henry was enjoying the rest of the day in the lounge, looking over some data he would need for tomorrow. As he was enjoying the quiet, a large figure burst into the lounge screaming something about Talon and low life scum.

“Did something happen Reinhardt?”

Reinhardt looked at Henry and smiled for a second before returning to an angry glare.

“Talon, up to no good again apparently.” Reinhardt took a seat next to Henry. Henry could feel the heat radiating off Reinhardt along with a musky yet earthy, almost calming smell.

“We don’t know for sure, but there is a strong suspicion that talon plans on breaking into an old Overwatch base in America, somewhere around Texas I think.”

Henry sighed “I wish we wouldn’t have to worry about things like Talon. Sure, would make life a whole lot easier.”

Reinhardt laughed and smiled “That is why we are here! To protect those in need!”

Henry smiled warmly at Reinhardt and turned back to his computer. He saved of his data and logged off the system for the night.

“That’s why I became a doctor, I wanna help people. Help those who can’t defend themselves. Even if it means sitting in a stuffy lab.” Henry laughed at his small joke.

Reinhardt nodded and stood up “Sorry for bothering you I will be off to- “Reinhardt instantly sat back down and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

“Argh, these old bones can’t handle missions like they used to.” Reinhardt was rubbing his shoulder in a hope to ease the pain.

“Uh, you know I used to be a chiropractor. Do you want me to help you out?” Henry didn’t really know why he was even asking, he hasn’t done chiropracty in years. Long before he got his medical license.

Reinhardt was quiet at first before nodding his head. “If you do not mind, I would appreciate it.”

“Great!” He didn’t mean to sound so enthusiastic. “Just sit down and I’ll handle the rest.”

Reinhardt nodded and took a seat on the long couch.

Henry came behind the couch and placed his hands-on Reinhardt’s broad shoulders. He may not have done anything like this in a while but he certainly could help with a sore shoulder.

Henry was working his way into Reinhardt’s stiff shoulders feeling all the muscles loosen under his touch.

As Henry was working he heard a stifled grunt coming from his patient.

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Henry lifted his hands away in fear he hurt the man.

Reinhardt turned to look at him almost panicked. “No! I’m fine it just felt, really good is all.”

Henry could have sworn that Reinhardt was blushing, but before he could take a better look the door opened revealing Lena. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and loose shorts, most likely getting ready for bed.

She stood silent wide eyed for a second before speaking. “Well what’s goin on in here, I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” She eyed both men before Henry spoke with a blush quickly rising to his cheeks.

“No! No, I just um shoulder pain and um Reinhardt you know!” Henry was stammering out an explanation before planning his escape. “Actually, it’s really late wow! I gotta get to bed, cya guys!” Henry bolted past a giggling Tracer before finding the way to his room.

\-----

Back in his room Henry sighed laying down on his bed. He brought a pillow into his face and groaned loudly.

“Maybe I’ll just avoid him, that doesn’t sound too hard.” Henry had to come up with to get rid of these damn feelings. “Yeah! You can see him coming from a mile away, this’ll be easy!

He curled up under his covers eventually falling asleep while chewing the bottom of his lip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for the kudos i'm so happy people are liking this so far! I plan on uploading chapters late Sunday once a week so stay tuned! If I don't upload on Sunday i'll update on the next day I can.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the first piece i've ever written before. Any advice on writing would be really nice, i'll also try to update tags as we progress through the story. I have no idea how long i'm gonna take this, I guess i'll finish it up when I get to a comfy spot. I should update a new chapter every Monday unless something comes up i'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
